


Reassurance

by haunt_dog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunt_dog/pseuds/haunt_dog
Summary: Red Bean was like some beacon of light in the shadows of his life he didn’t know he needed, and Adventurer never hesitated to make this known.





	Reassurance

Adventurer brushed the dust from his hat, letting out another weary sigh. The day had been long and dull, wandering around town scouting for information, his least favorite part of a new exploration. It was tedious and somehow both ridiculously time-consuming but painfully – _miserably_ – slow.  However, it was made bearable by the presence of Red Bean.

Having been officially together for the past year, Adventurer began taking more joy in even the most excruciatingly boring aspects of his trips just by having Red Bean with him. He could find reasons to laugh even when his legs felt as if they’d break underneath him from overwork. He had someone to talk to during the restless nights of travel. He had a friend who understood his love for exploration as much as he did. Red Bean was like some beacon of light in the shadows of his life he didn’t know he needed, and Adventurer never hesitated to make this known. The daily ‘I love you’s were admittedly embarrassing at first, feeling somewhat juvenile and unnatural, but it soon became second nature to just casually remind the other of his significance. It felt right. It felt nice.

Reflecting on this, Adventurer turned his head as he heard slow footsteps approaching. Emerging from the darkness of the night came the man of the hour himself, Red Bean. The light from the small campfire illuminated his profile, highlighting the curves of his oversized attire. While normally Adventurer questioned his impractical fashion sense in the humid or arid environments they roamed, on this cold, desert night, he envied him. The heat from the fire didn’t carry the same comforting weight as a thick jacket such as Red Bean’s – or the softness.

“Tent’s up,” Red Bean said plainly, plopping himself next to Adventurer with a loud huff. Adventurer could tell he was exhausted as well, so he wasn’t bothered by the tone. Red Bean’s natural demeanor was closed off, as he was still adjusting to the concept of social intimacy after years of distancing himself from close, personal relationships. While Red Bean was known far and wide up north for his unrelenting altruism – some even regarding him as a hero – Red never established close friendships with anyone he assisted, choosing to remain aloof and emotionally distant, as he traveled around far too much to feel comfortable opening up with anyone he would only see for a few days before leaving for possibly months at a time. Personally, Adventurer couldn’t relate, as he was naturally social and attempted to form even small friendships if he was around someone for more than 5 minutes, but he understood, and while occasionally he would revert to his old ways, Red Bean usually was more open and comfortable talking to him, which was all he could ask.

“Oh, thanks, Red!” Adventurer flashed him a warm smile, “Though, if I’d known you were settin’ it up, I would’ve lent a hand.”

“’s fine. I needed some time t’ myself, anyways,” Red Bean responded, continuing to avert his gaze. While his current attitude could be dismissed with the excuse that he was tired, Adventurer began to feel a nagging sense of concern at Red Bean’s dismissiveness.

“Hey, Red… You alright?” Adventurer asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Red shrugged.  


“If you need to talk about something, you know I’m here for you, yeah?” Adventurer started again.

“I’m ok. Nothin’ t’ worry over,” Red mumbled, leaning out of Adventurer’s caring touch. Adventurer frowned, taking a moment to ponder his next words. This wasn’t foreign behavior for Red Bean. He had a tendency to shift into dismissive moods, usually triggered by exhaustingly long days such as this. Still, he wondered what the appropriate action to take was, whether it be to prod further or let it settle on its own.

Adventurer was feeling more of the former tonight. “I can’t help but worry for you, Red,” he replied, his hand finding its way back onto his boyfriend’s shoulder once more, “I love you.” Adventurer could feel Red Bean tense up at his last words, a faint glimpse of his lips reflexively pursing highlighted by the fire’s glow. So _that’s_ what it was. Leaning into him, Adventurer wrapped his arm around Red Bean’s back, settling himself closer.

“You know I love you, right? More than anythin’, even.” He felt Red Bean tense up once more. Yep, this was definitely what was bothering him.

“Yea, I know,” he muttered, almost inaudibly, yet Adventurer could detect that slightest shift in his tone that sounded somewhat more upbeat. Adventurer smiled. He really had hit the nail on the head.

“You sure? ‘Cuz I’m not too sure you do,” he said, his free hand brushing against Red Bean’s cheek, turning his head and finally making Red Bean look at him. “I can always find a way to prove it if you’re not convinced.”

A sly smile spread across Adventurer’s face, further implicating the intent behind his words, and the way Red Bean’s eyes suddenly widened at his statement made it difficult for him not to laugh. Red Bean took a moment to ponder the sudden change in mood.

“Well,” Red Bean began, “If ya insist, I guess a little convincin’ wouldn’t hurt.” Adventurer laughed softly, less in a flirtatious manner and more in relief that he did, in fact, brighten Red Bean’s mood.

Leaning in, Adventurer placed a soft kiss on Red Bean’s lips, his stubble brushing against Red Bean’s chin causing him to involuntarily jolt. His arm tightened around Red Bean’s waist, allowing Adventurer to pull himself further in.

Red Bean’s initial shock from the sudden kiss faded, and he began to get with the program, his arms now pulling Adventurer’s body closer to his own, pressing him into the plush of his overcoat. Now Adventurer definitely felt warmer.

Breaking the chaste, yet passionate kiss, Adventurer basked in the comforting feel of Red Bean’s embrace. He wondered if he just remained motionless if he would fall asleep in his boyfriend’s arms, but he knew there was much more to this night than a kiss and a hug.

“Ya want t’ go back t’ the tent?” Red Bean whispered huskily, his impatience evident.

“Hell yeah,” Adventurer remarked, his tone childish in contrast to Red Bean’s more adequate-for-the-mood hushed response. But Red Bean expected no less, and, honestly, would’ve been disappointed if he responded in any other manner than his contagiously optimistic way.

Adventurer hopped up, taking his nearly finished canister of water and pouring it over the fire. Now guided by the blindingly bright moonlight, Adventurer followed behind as Red Bean guided him to the tent, not far from where they were sitting.

After entering and re-zipping the entrance, shutting out the quickly cooling desert air, Adventurer wasted no time in lunging onto his boyfriend, taking both of them from sitting on their knees to lying on the ground, the fall only softened by a small pile of still-folded blankets and cushions Red Bean had yet to lay out.

Adventurer’s lips pressed firmly against Red Bean’s more passionately than before. Red Bean once again pulled him into his torso, embracing Adventurer tightly, leaving little room for him to slip from his hold if he so decided. Not that he minded, of course. Adventurer had come to love Red Bean’s tight hugs, as Red Bean was very soft, with or without his large, winter clothes covering him. It especially felt good during times like this.

Adventurer found his hands fruitlessly pawing against Red Bean’s covered chest, attempting to dig for any semblance of Red Bean’s form to caress as he lost himself further in the lip-lock. One kiss quickly turned to two, then three, then four. The once rather chaste brushing of lips rapidly escalated into Adventurer’s tongue now prodding his partner’s mouth, their breathing becoming ragged. The once cold tent began to heat up, as if a fire had started from the two’s bodies.

Pulling away to regain his thoughts, Adventurer looked down at Red Bean’s flushed expression, which he was sure strongly resembled his own. Red Bean’s eyes, now half lidded, began to reflect back that oh so familiar look that Adventurer was more than familiar with. It was hard to describe what it was in his eyes, but it was always apparent when they had sex. Something almost predatory, yet adoring. Cold, yet embracing. As if Red Bean went into a trance of sorts that piloted him through their sessions with a sort of dominating ferocity Adventurer couldn’t get enough of. Naturally, seeing the beginnings of this excited him even more.

“You should probably take all this off,” Adventurer stated, tugging on the fluff that trailed around Red Bean’s overcoat. Red Bean was so accustomed to his strictly imposed rule of always wearing thick clothing around others that he didn’t think twice about the sweat building on his brow as he began to overheat in the conditions of the warming tent.

“Fine,” he responded with his usual hesitance. Despite Adventurer seeing him exposed numerous times before – while also expressing his love for Red Bean’s body consistently – Red Bean still felt reluctant to expose himself in front of anyone, even his boyfriend.

Releasing Adventurer from his embrace, Red Bean stripped off his overcoat, taking his time in the removal before hurriedly tossing it aside and latching onto Adventurer once more.

“Happy?” he asked curtly.

“Very,” Adventurer responded, emphasizing it with a soft squeeze to Red Bean’s more accessible sides. Red Bean jerked at the touch, giving Adventurer a flustered look, to which he merely responded with a coy smile.

They kissed once more, Red Bean almost immediately relaxing from the temporary moment of stress. Adventurer’s fingers worked their way into Red Bean’s hair, twisting the soft locks that curled at the base of his neck. Red Bean shivered from the touch but didn’t allow himself to be the one toyed with. His arms worked out of their vice grip, allowing his hands to roam the small of his boyfriend’s back, settling on his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. This triggered a moan to release from Adventurer’s mouth, prematurely breaking their kiss. Red Bean chuckled as Adventurer responded with obviously feigned annoyance.

“So, what were ya plannin’ t’ do t’ convince me?” Red Bean finally asked. Adventurer smirked once more, his hands moving – almost painfully – slowly from Red Bean’s hair, down his sides, to the front of his pants. Brushing against the budding bulge, Adventurer glanced downwards, then back at Red Bean’s face.

“I think you already know.” And, indeed, he did, as they had danced this dance many times before. Red Bean’s arms loosened once more, allowing Adventurer to slip out and sit himself back up. Red Bean soon followed, raising himself up onto his knees as Adventurer settled in front of him. Without need of further discussion, Adventurer undid the fly of Red Bean’s pants, tugging them down just enough to allow Red Bean’s bulge to show in full. Licking his lips, he continued on, now pulling down his boyfriend’s underwear, freeing his half-erect shaft and letting it stand out proudly.

Red Bean sighed as the cooler air of the tent came in contact with his exposed skin. Adventurer quickly alleviated this by placing his hand around the base, stroking it gently. Red Bean hummed in pleasure, his hips twitching along with Adventurer’s movement. His cock became significantly firmer with every pass, Adventurer continuing at a steady pace until he was satisfied with his work.

Glancing up, Adventurer was met once again by that entrancing gaze he saw peeking in moments before. Red Bean’s body seemed to loom over him like a predator cornering its prey. He placed his hand on top of Adventurer’s head, stroking his hair before trailing down to his cheek. As his thumb brushed against Adventurer’s lips, Adventurer twitched involuntarily, a flush hitting his cheeks, fully aware of what was going through his partner’s mind as he did this.

“I wanna fuck yer mouth,” Red Bean growled, thumb tugging at the corner of Adventurer’s lips. A spark shot down Adventurer’s spine, an audible huff escaping him.

“Please do,” Adventurer panted. As he spoke, Red Bean’s thumb hooked itself in the corner of his mouth, pulling it open further. This was followed by a long period of staring. Thinking. He didn’t know about what, but he could tell he was in deep thought. Red Bean was usually one to bide his time and absorb the situation, fully indulging himself in the moment. Adventurer, on the other hand, was impatient and needy. As much as he loved to be eyed over like a fresh cut of meat, he was horny and wanted Red Bean to dig in already.

Then, without a word, Red Bean’s hips shifted forward, shoving the tip of his cock into Adventurer’s open mouth. Adventurer’s eyes darted from Red Bean’s hips to his face, attempting to register the sudden change, but just as his mind finally processed the situation, Red Bean slowly pushed himself the rest of the way in, letting out a deep sigh as his dick was fully sheathed by his boyfriend’s mouth.

Adventurer sharply exhaled through his nose in an attempt to catch up with Red Bean’s sporadic actions. When he felt he was thoroughly prepared for Red Bean’s next move, he placed a hand on Red Bean’s hip, looking up to him as an implicit sign that he was ready to go. Red Bean looked back, his cold, menacing stare not breaking from Adventurer for a second.

With a lick of his lips, Red Bean began to move, placing his palm on the back of Addie’s head and locking his fingers onto a handful of his blond curls. Adventurer need not move of his own accord, as Red Bean handled all of that for him, thrusting his hips steadily into his face whilst pulling his head along for the ride. Not that Adventurer minded. While what was essentially face-fucking was not a common occurrence, Adventurer loved anything they did that involved Red Bean taking full control, and at times like this when Red Bean felt a budding sense of insecurity in his appeal to Adventurer, this was the best way to gain some reassurance. It really worked out well for both of them.

“Fuck, Addie…” Red Bean moaned, the pace of his thrusts gradually increasing, “You look so good downing my cock…” Adventurer merely let out a grunt of acknowledgement, unable to do more than that. The temperature of the tent began to rise, Adventurer’s body tingling in the warm heat of intimacy. His free hand, the other locked firmly on his partner’s hip still, fidgeted with buttons of his shirt, undoing each one in a slow and clumsy manner in an attempt to gain some relief from the hotness radiating from his chest. Once his shirt was only hanging from his arms, he then moved to working his pants. However, his attempts at removing them were immediately thwarted by the presence of his belt, and, unwilling to remove his hand from Red Bean’s side, he simply resorted to desperately pawing his clothed erection through his pants, bucking his hips into what little sensation he could muster up.

“Ya look like such a horny slut… Touching yerself while ya have my dick in yer mouth…” Red Bean chided playfully – Adventurer could tell, as his tone remained as aloof as ever. The tip of Red Bean’s member slid against Adventurer’s tongue, twitching every moment Red Bean thrusted too far and bumped against the back of his throat. He could tell Red Bean was close to finishing, so in an attempt to push him along, Adventurer hummed against his dick, his free hand stroking the neglected, freshly lubricated base of the shaft.

Red Bean’s breathing became noticeably more ragged, his unrelenting stare finally breaking as he lulled his head back. Hushed groans spilled from his mouth between breaths, all sounding similar to Adventurer’s name but too muffled to truly tell. Thrusting sloppily a few last times, as quick as it began, Red Bean pulled out, using his hand to finish himself off with a hiss of pleasure. Adventurer, mind still in a haze, remained mouth agape as Red Bean shot his load, some hitting his face and some hitting his mouth.

The tent went silent, the resonances of their labored breathing sounding lonely against the chittering night air outside the tent. Red Bean tilted Adventurer’s face up, admiring his work. His thumb once again tugged the corner of his mouth, holding it open as his tongue lolled out.

“Ya look good like this,” Red Bean chuckled, breaking from his dominant façade in order to bring Adventurer back down to earth.

“Heh, you think so?” Adventurer replied after taking a brief pause to gather his bearings.

“I love you,” Red Bean said, the tone in his voice completely different from the one he had mere minutes before. This time he sounded warmer. Affectionate. Adventurer wasn’t sure which side he loved more, but since they were both Red Bean, he didn’t have to fret over choosing.

Red Bean leaned down, petting Adventurer’s head, whispering words of adoration. Adventurer leaned into the touch, sighing blissfully, happy he was able to get Red Bean out of his funk, but after taking in the loving moment, he sat back up once more. Before his boyfriend could say another word, Adventurer lunged at him, bring them both back down to the disheveled blankets below.

“We’re far from done here, pardner…” Adventurer purred, his hands quickly undoing his belt and pants, relieving the strain on his fully erect member. Red Bean blinked, looking between his boyfriend’s face and his waist. With a smile, Red Bean’s hand once again found its way to Adventurer’s ass, giving it a soft squeeze.

“We certainly aren’t.” And with that they kissed once more, a long night still ahead of them.


End file.
